tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Archnephilim (Grace's lore)
"Archephilim" '(a phrase coined by Dean) is a term for the slightly different kind of nephilim that's formed with an ''archangel and a human. The only one (that's known of) to still exist is Ledan the 2,355 year old son of Jophiel and a witch by the name of Thyrvï. Ledan was also the father of the other known "part" archnephilim to exist, and is believed to be the last nephilim in general to survive after the death of Jane Greene. It's also possible for an archnephilim to reproduce, and so they pass on their powers (though seemingly less) to their children resulting in 'half' or 'part' nephilim, more of which have existed. History Hunting of Nephilim During the ages angels have hunted nephilim, this is due to the fact god supposedly said that any being not created by him was considered an abomination. The the union between humans and angels was also forbidden, which gave futher creedence to this idea. These two factors led to the belief that hunting down any nephilim, and thus archnephilim, was what god would have wanted: to eradicate them. While there were initially only a few archnephilim, Ledan and his daughter, during the late BC years there was a rise in the birth of regular nephilim, and with them there was a rise in the amount of angels sent to hunt them. It was heaven's intent to "purge" the earth once and for all. During this time, nephilim basically could not stay in the same place without an angel eventually finding them, fighting them, and killing them if they were able. While the archnephilim were already on the move, it was still risky. Any angel could detect them if they knew what they were looking for and they'd have very little to do to protect themselves, thus they needed a way to hide from them. At this point Ledan had every reason to believe any angel could kill him. Thyrvï, Ledan's mother, and the former lover of Jophiel told them of a sigil the archangel had told her about in case she'd need it that would prevent angels from sensing the part of them with a grace-like element, thus making them seem like normal humans. These were fairly easy to make once they knew how to draw them. Ledan and his daughter did their best to give them out to any other nephilim that might have needed them, this brought back angels' ability to capture and therefore kill nephilim dramatically. While obviously, not all nephilim were lucky enough to be found and given the sigils, the ones who were now had the advantage. While angels could still easily track down those nephilim who were unprotected, other methods on heaven's side had to be devised for those few who were. This led to angels posing as nepilim they'd killed on occasion to try and draw out other nephilim who may want to help them, this led to the death of Mæja in 77BC. The identity of the angel who killed her is as of yet unknown. By the early AD years there was believed to be no nephilim left, while untrue, it's unknown how many survived the hunting by angels, Ledan goes as far to believe only he ''survived. It's not known Ledan is correct, however, as other nephilim in other places may have devised other ways to hide their nature from angels, or may have had knowledge of the sigil as well. Nephilim After the "Purge" Some nephilim were also born after this purge, though far more rarely than even before the surge n the late BC years, as angels never stopped falling. While the phenonenon became far more rare, there were seveal nephilim created after this point. Ledan, when he could find them, continued his and his daughter's work to protect them, though he hasn't been as succesful as he'd like with both the Walden sisters' deaths and Jane Greene's death at the hands of Castiel. Appearence & Properties In the case of Ledan at least, to angels and demons alike, his 'soul' is considered to look unusual or unstable; it's often described as appearing like it's a soul and a grace "tacked haphazardly together"; this is often quoted by demons and angels as anything ranging from disturbing, quaint, fascinating or even, in at least one case, repulsive. Though seemingly angels have to look to notice it, as he's mistaken by most for a regular angel and sometimes even an archangel. Their eyes glow the colour of their normal eyes when threatened, angered or afraid. Archnephilim otherwise appear as regular humans, with their features varying based on the genetic qualities of both the human parent, the archangel and his or her vessel. This makes their outward appearence essentially as variable as human appearence as any human can presumably father or bear one. Skills & Abilities As the child of an archangel and a human, Archephilim share a few of the various powers and abilities that his or her father possess. Though they don't have them from birth, Leda has explained many times that his powers built up over time, and as a child he'd been virtually human. Nephilim powers and weaknesses also vary greatly, even amongst nephilim with the exact same parents. ''It's not known to what extent each 'Archnephilim' will have the following abilities, as their powers develop over a long time and Ledan is the only one to have lived for more that 250 years (at over 2,000 now). '''Known abilities include: *'Nigh-Omnipotence' - Archangels, whose powers these nephilim seem near ''equal to in a lot of ways, are very powerful and can do and create almost anything out of thin air, and thus it figures that as an archnephilim's powers grow over time they would be able to do more and more of this. *'Immortality' - Archnephilim and nephilim appear to often stop aging (it slowing before eventually stopping al together) at a random point in their life, when they become able to heal themselves, and will not die without food, water, or sleep; though it can cause severe discomfort for them not to. *'White Light' - Leda can create this to some extent, though like his eyes, the light is dimmer, however it seems to be able to easily obliterate monsters, lower demons and humans; it might have more trouble on higher demons and angels, and would only mildly affect an archangel. It stands to reason that any other archnephilim would gain this ability over time too. *'Invulnerability' - After several hundred years of life, archnephilim may develop this. They cannot seemingly be completely killed by anything barring an archangel blade, though none have never been shot with the colt. However, this was presumably not always true, and only existed in Ledan very late on in his life. * 'Immunity' - Like archangels archnephilim seems to be able to develop have immunity to a few things that would affect 'lesser angels' more. Specifically holy fire only injures Leda, badly, it doesn't completely kill him. *'Super Strength' - Archnephilim may eventually develop strength that goes past normal humans, which allows them to overpower most things pretty easily. *'Telekinesis' - Leda's first manifested power was the ability to move things with his mind. *'Teleportation' - As long as it's not warded against angels, archnephilim may eventually be able to appear anywhere. *'Apporting' - Conversely, they can eventually also make other things vashish elsewhere. *'Telepathy' - Archnephilim may one day be able to mind-read to some extent. Though Ledan avoids doing it as it causes him headaches and he feels it's an invasion of peoples' privacy *'Empathy''' - Presumably, they could also do the same with feelings. *'Memory Manipulation'- Leda can restore memories in people. Though this is often partially using other magic, at least in recent times. It stands to reason that any other archnephilim would gain this ability over time too. *'Shapeshifting' - An archnephilim may eventually be able to change their form at will. *'Reality Warping '- Eventually an archnephilim might develop the ability to warp reality. Ledan presumably having learnt to use it from Gabriel. For example he once turned a vampire into stone and back again with little trouble. *'Supernatural Perception' - Archnephilim can see things such as demons' true faces, hellhounds, angels' true forms, reapers and presumably horsemen. This is true from a young age. *'Pyrokinesis' - Archnephilim can eventually manipulate and control fire. *'Regeneration '- Archnephilim can eventually heal from non-fatal wounds instantly, fatal wounds, quickly. *'Sedation' - Possibly. *'Healing'- Archnephilim can eventually also heal injured humans and creatures, though it drains them considerably. They cannot heal the already dead. Weaknesses Despite being pretty damn powerful, archnephilim are certainly not unstoppable, like archangels, they share a lot of connon weaknesses with angels. Nephilim powers and weaknesses also vary greatly, even amongst nephilim with the exact same parents. *'Archangel blades' - Archangel blades can harm and kill Leda, even now which is why he keeps the one he inherited from his father on lockdown. After a while angel blades can harm them, and 'hurt like a bitch', but not much more than a regular blade. Though it's not certain if this because Ledan was always resistant to them, and his children weren't as their angel side was again diluted or because they'd not developed it yet. *'Angel Blades -' Younger archnephilim can seemingly be killed with angel blades. *'All human weakness' - Before developing immortality, they can die like anyone else. In one case they never seemed to develop this, though in this case it could be due to being more 'dilute'. *'Holy Oil' - Holy oil can harm Leda, but not kill him. He also cannot pass though a lit ring of holy oil (holy fire), it's a physical imossibility, and thus he has to use his wits/bargain to get out. Younger archnephilim would likely be killed by it, but develop a resistance over time. It's unknown if more dilute archnephilim would develop this restance. *'Enochian sigil' - Can hide people from angels and archangels, and therefore archnephilim also. *'Lucifer's Cage' - As the cage can hold any angel or archangel, It stands to reason this would also trap an archnephilim. *'Heaven's Weapons' - Heavens weapons can harm and if using enough of them presumably kill even an older archnephilim such as Ledan. *'Souls' - Beings enhanced by souls can stand more of a chance against particularly old archnephilim than without. Leviathan!Cas could likely have oblitereate one of them in a finger snap. *'Magic' - Powerful magic can affect archnephilim, such as the hex Ledan's currently being affected by. *'Leviathans'- The Leviathan can overpower and kill any celestial being, they can likely kill an archnephilim. *'Eve' - It stands to reason that, as a being older than archangels, Eve can at least harm them, and therefore archnephilim too. *'Jesse Turner' - It's unknown to what extent, but Jesse could very probably give an archangel (or archnephilim) a run for their money. *'Death's Scythe' - It could kill literally anything, archnephilim included. "Full" Archnephilim "Part" Archnephilim Archangels Known to have Fathered Archnepilim Trivia Category:Lore Category:Supernatural Lore Category:Nephilim Category:Arch-Nephilim Category:Grace01121922 Category:Fantasy Lore